1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibratory body mounting structure with a vibration-conduction preventing mechanism applicable, for example, to an automotive power transmission or drive train mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive vehicles, structures for mounting power transmissions on vehicle bodies generally include insulators to reduce vibration conduction from the transmissions to the vehicle bodies. Conventional mounting structures have been unsatisfactory from the standpoint of preventing low-frequency, for example, 100-200 Hz, vibration conduction from the transmission to the vehicle bodies, which causes resonant vibration or noise in and around the vehicles.